Voicing it
by Mettlei
Summary: Itachis pov. Itachi's desire comes true. Yaoi. HidaIta


Voice it...

He is the cutest and the sexiest looking sadist I have ever seen. I might be a closeted gay but even those who aren't gay would admit that Hidan's body is irresistible. He probably is aware...well, actually I know he is aware...that's one of the reasons he rarely wears a shirt. He knows he's damn sexy with that toned pale chest exposed... those strong arms and that damn six pack of his that he's willing to show off. I don't know is Hidan gay but he is definitely a teaser... that much I know... that much I can tell... and if you ask me I think Hidan is the perverted and brutal type when it comes to bed... there just couldn't be other way with that man... every fibre of him particularly screams 'I'm brutal' except his face his face could belong to the sweetest person on the world but usually those thin eyebrows of his are furrowed to compensate that and give him more cruel appearance... I've seen Hidan fighting... he's cruel... he's fierce... maybe that's why I keep thinking of him in ways I shouldn't... maybe that is why I can't keep my crimson eyes away from that man... maybe that is why I keep staying around him longer than a absolutely unemotional man, that I'm supposed to be, should. Maybe that is why I can't go to sleep before he comes back from his mission and goes to the kitchen of our hideout... and I'm there... pretending that I'm interested in food... we don't talk much... well, I don't talk much... but I'm not supposed to... I'm the cold Uchiha prodigy Itachi... I'm not supposed to talk with anyone... I'm supposed to hate everyone... well, I try my best not to show my interest... and yes, I am interested...

It's actually annoying... it becomes a pain to live with it... I want that man... no need to get me wrong its nothing but... ahh, I don't care I just want that man... and I'm going insane because I never knew I would be able to crave for someone in this way... but that's the way it is. I'm frustrated... most probably sexually... I'm not bad looking... but... he's probably not gay... or maybe he is fucking somebody else already... well, fuck my life! Yes, I'm frustrated and I want to be fucked by him! I admit it... but I can't admit that to him... not that I'm scared... it's just that... well, how could I? 'Oh hey Hidan... want to fuck me?' or should I be more open with him? Sure... of course... why not? I should just go like... 'Hey, sexy motherfucker... can you screw me up the ass so hard that I can't walk for the rest of my life?' yeah... why not? (That was sarcasm by the way...)

Right at this very moment I'm in the kitchen again... and there's just me... and he should be back any minute... and I feel like a complete retard sitting here and amusing myself with sweets while in truth I am waiting for that man... Jesus fucking Christ... stupid man for not noticing the sex slash whorish hormones that I'm radiating for him...

Once he appeared rather amused that someone like me loves sweets... and he actually said something like 'Itachi... no shit, you're a sweet-tooth aren't ya, cupcake?' That's right he called Itachi Uchiha the wicked murderous mass murderer a 'cupcake' what the fuck? And what did Itachi the mass murderer answered? He fucking blushed like a retarded school girl and left the kitchen nearly tripping over his feet (Taking the sweets with him)...

Yeah he makes me feel rather funny... and feeling funny isn't something Itachi ever does... so basically the cold bastard Itachi Uchiha acts rather stupid around Hidan...I can hardly keep my face straight when he's around... when my face is about to betray me I leave... because that's what I do... I proudly take my leave with my smug head held high... maybe I let out an uninterested 'hnn'... yeah I do that a lot... because I have nothing better to say...

Ah, fuck this... its late and I'm sleepy he's maybe not coming back tonight or maybe he is getting some sex tonight... not with me of course... I won't have any... I'll have to live my life sexually frustrated... fuck! I stand up from the idiotic chair and walk for the door...which is just a frame of the door because the door is not there... the crazed blonde artist Deidara blew them out (literally).

And then I stopped abruptly at the door when I saw two feet, snapping my head up I saw the very same man... Hidan with his platinum greyish hair and violet eyes and the damn naked chest... he's too close and he has put his hands on each side of the door frame not letting me pass and yes, he's smirking.

"Hey cupcake... finished with the sweets already?"

Nice isn't it... he just called me a cupcake again... and what do I do...? Don't blush Itachi! Don't blush! Call him an idiot! Yes, call him an idiot! Promise him you will kill him! Just say something Itachi! Open your damn mouth and say something!

"Hnn..." oh I'm a genius! I just 'hned' as if it would be absolutely fine that he calls me that and yes I fucking blushed... great... I feel like a damn lesbian school girl. And why the hell is he still smirking... yes, probably he finds Itachi's red cheeks entertaining? And why do I keep standing two steps away from him and why don't I just ask for him to move aside so I could leave? And why do I keep staring at that damn chest? I have better self control than that! C'mon Itachi pull yourself together he's not that hot! Yeah, sure eyes moving down... damn you Hidan why are your pants so low... why do you show the start of your sexy 'V' for me?

"See something you like, cupcake?"

I snap my head up to his face and probably blush harder... "N-no!" oh great now the great Uchiha is stuttering... please Hidan be a retard and think nothing of it! And could it really be that Hidan is not swearing after each word? That is weird! "Don't call me that, hnn!" you see? I said it! I said it! I told him to stop calling me that... maybe he will ignore it... he's Hidan after all and I can't even threaten him with my 72 hour genjutsu torture because he would probably beg me to do it... he's a pain loving bastard... he should stop smirking like that... I'm supposed to be the smirking devil not him... he looks odd right now... strange sparks in those violet orbs.

"Why, cupcake?"

You see? He is a teaser... his voice was a pure tease!

"Hnn... because it doesn't match?" oh god... since when am I saying such retarded things... I was supposed to say 'because it's not my name fucker!' and of course he's grinning like a maniac now... I think he seriously finds me amusing...

"You never answered my question, cupcake... are you finished with sweets?"

Of course he will keep calling me that... as long as he doesn't do that when the others can hear it, I seriously don't mind he can call me whatever he wants as long as he would just... oh god! He just stepped closer... now it's too close... one foot... PANIC MODE! PANIC MODE! I wonder could he just hear me swallow hard... because I sure could hear that 'ngh' coming from my stupid nervous throat. I'm not about to look away from those eyes... that would prove... what the fuck it would prove? I look away from those eyes... don't give a damn what could it prove... I can't stand those violet eyes looking at me like that, I don't want to be a whore and jump on him and offer myself like a thanks giving turkey... turkey, because they fill the turkey for thanks giving... you know... the key word 'fill'... yeah so I'm a sick fucker... no, let me correct that I'm a sick... ahh, fuck this... he's really looking like he's waiting for me to answer... I'm not sure I remember the question...

"Hnn..." that will do... it usually does...

"Hmm... Itachi, baby... you're acting funny!"

You see? I told you! He finds me amusing... well, why the fuck not... Itachi the amuser!

"Just move aside already!" yey... high five for Itachi... that sentence would maybe had sounded a bit more intimidating if I wouldn't have said it in a voice like I begged to be fucked...

"What if I say 'no' cupcake?"

Oh god, he stepped closer... there is no more space between us... too close! I can feel his breath on my face and gods... gods... this is where I panic... and I step back... Itachi Uchiha steps back... with widened eyes... I'm a looser... I should ask him to sacrifice me for Jashin the fucking demon god he's believing in... I want to die...

He steps closer... smirks...

I step back... eyes widen...

He steps closer... smirk widens...

I step back...eyes about to pop out...

He steps closer...grinning...

I step back... fuck! A wall...

Fuck me bloody sideways he was grinning like that because he knew there's a wall... I knew too... but it slipped my mind and now it's too late, his hands land on the wall on both sides of my head and I can feel my stupid heart racing... he leans close and now the stupid retarded heart skips a beat... if he's about to kiss me he won't be enjoying it because my mouth is very dry... oh, never mind! I just looked at his lips... I'm drooling now...

"Should I repeat the question, cupcake?"

"Hn?" I snap my eyes back to his eyes and he still looks amused I think it's because I'm acting like a fucktard...

"Have you had enough of sweet things tonight, babe?"

I'm speechless... he just called me 'babe' what the hell is he offering... oh... ohh... he's leaning closer...ahhh... his lips! On my neck... it's happening! It's really happening! If I haven't gone absolutely crazy and I haven't trapped myself in my genjutsu then it's really happening! And god those lips are hot... ah, there comes the teeth... but he's biting gently... fuck... it turns me on... I should put up a fight... even though I feel my eyes closing to enjoy it better... no seriously I need to put up a fight... I think he would even enjoy it better if I would!

I put my hands on his sides... his naked sides... fuck those muscles... I intended to push him away instead I pulled closer... no, Itachi won't go down so easily! I push him away before a moan can escape me... because seriously that man knows how to use his mouth... that did sound wrong, didn't it?

Me pushing him away only made him chuckle and grab my hands he presses them against the wall... not very gentle... it turns me on!

And now he's literally attacking my neck with his lips and his teeth... oh god... he sucks right on my soft spot on the right side of my neck right under my jaw line... how did he manage? Oh right, I tilted my head for him... silly horny Itachi...

"Nnn..." I couldn't help it... it just got out... and now he knows I enjoy it... damn it... what a great fight you put on Itachi... let's try harder!

"S-stop!" oh nice... well, I didn't intend to stutter...and seriously even I could hear my voice is begging for more... and there he goes and chuckles against my neck breathing his hot breath on me and I shiver... it feels good... that man pressing against me feels good...

mmm... he presses all his body against me and I'm not even as much as trying to get my hands free... for god's sake I want this... I've waited for so long... I wish he would just kiss me already... then pull me to his room and violate me...

He pulled back... no! Come back here! Your lips on me... now! I wish I wouldn't be so cold... I wish I could say those words aloud... instead I just look at him trying to look angry... I know I'm failing miserably because my eyes are half lidded... and I am breathing heavily... I'm glad to see that his breathing isn't even either... he smirks... of course he's fucking smirking...

Hidan closes his eyes and moans... fuck... I'm already hard...

"Yes, Itachi babe... you're definitely sweet!" he murmurs with his eyes still closed... and yes his words simply makes me harder. Especially that damn 'babe' I know why that is... because he dares... he's not afraid I will rip him apart because I'm such a murderer and all such things... Hidan is an absolute leader...I love it... I want Hidan to dominate me... I want to be under him... I want him to spread my legs... I want to suck him... I want him! I know I'm a crazy killer on the loose but hell, when it comes to bed I'm the submissive whore and I couldn't care less about how it would look from aside... because I simply enjoy it... and I want this man!

Hidan's lips crushes on mine and I couldn't even move, my knees turn into jelly just because of the roughness of this kiss... his tongue pushes in my mouth straight away. I didn't open my mouth for him he simply opened it with his tongue... his tongue slides against mine and the friction feels so good... he's skilful I can tell... or maybe I just think that because I'm slightly crazed by the man...

Of course I kiss him back... I push my tongue against his and I shiver when his tongue pushes mine around with such ease... no I'm definitely not dominating the kiss... that's why I enjoy it so god damn much... he holds my hands with just one of his... I'm seriously delicate physically comparing to Hidan... his hands are strong not that I'm trying to get away... I do jerk my hands but that was only an instinct I intended to throw my arms around him... a wanting sound escapes my throat while in the kiss and I feel him shiver...his free hand slides down my side stopping on the hip and I almost moan again when his grasp tightens there...

He pulled away from me and all I can do is gasp for air and keep my eyes closed because surely he would chuckle because of the want he would see in them... his hand cups my face and his thumb brushes my lower lip feathery...

"Mmm Itachi... the sweetest thing I ever tasted..." words spoken right on my lips and I shiver... and why do those words make me feel all fuzzy and tingly on the inside and on the outside...

Just don't stop... please don't stop... I'm not gonna voice it aloud... but please, Hidan don't stop!

"Ahhh!" his hand on my cock took me off guard my eyes pops open and my hips buck forward roughly... he's not chuckling like I thought he would... instead he closes his eyes and strokes me trough my thin pyjama pants... gods... I'm going to faint! Using the moment his eyes are closed I try to keep mine open... I watch him... his eyebrows aren't furrowed and he simply looks so... so... just so... and more his cheeks are nicely pink even though I think mine has already burned off...

He opens his violet eyes and locks them with my crimson ones... two seconds, I can tell he understands just how much I want him he crushes his lips on mine and I could tell from his eyes that he wants me as well... I'm forced to moan rather loudly in the kiss when his hand speeds up its strokes...and I'm forced to growl in the kiss when his hand pulls away from my oh so needy erection... and then I moan again when he presses his body against mine hard and grinds our erections together... and yes, he's hard as well... and excuse me but that cock feels huge! Realising that I moan again and I really think I just sounded like a cheap whore begging for a fuck...

He pulls back and watches me... his eyes shining... I think its lust... I bet mine are the same... I can't get enough oxygen and I might hyperventilate and faint... that would be lame... if he drags this any longer... I will beg! I don't fucking care because I want him... I said that already didn't I? I want this man!

I wish he would get me to his room already... I wonder though... I don't think I'm able to walk right now... so god damn hard I am!

My hips bucks forward and I moan when he doesn't do anything just watches me... I close my eyes and I really hope he didn't change his mind...

"Stop it Itachi... I'm trying to get myself able to walk..." he murmurs... and you see? This man is perfect... maybe I should think about old people so I'm able to walk as well... as if I could, feeling his breath on my lips... and then his lips brushes against mine. "You want me Itachi, don't you?" Hidan breathes on my lips his voice teasing and playful... and there I thought he's trying to calm himself down... at least for me this kind of talk works the opposite way... and yes of course I want him... but I'm Itachi Uchiha and I can't say such things... I can't say I want him...

My eyes pop open when he releases my wrists and then I whimper when he grabs my arm in a steel grip and pulls me out of the kitchen... I whimper again because it fucking hurts to walk! He looks back at me and for all I'm worth I can't read his expression but the next thing I know he lifts me up like a...child... you know so I'm straddling his hips and yes I wrap my legs around him... and it made me bury my face in his neck, which is absolutely smooth by the way, and I moaned because our erections are grinding together with each step he makes and maybe it's my fault because I couldn't help to rock my hips into his... his hands grasps my ass rather roughly and I'm reduced to a moaning mass of boneless goo... those hands on my ass makes me want to simply beg him to fuck me... hard... and those hands are so strong... he goes one step further and spanks me, I bit his neck... not because I mind... I bit him not to let out a whorish moan that he would chuckle about. He surprises me with moaning himself... ah, right this man loves pain... my teeth must be making him nuts even though I didn't bite hard... I bite again... I love his skin... flawless...

He growls in the back of his throat and yes it simply turns me on further... he growls like an animal...

"Itachi baby... keep doing that and you won't be able to walk ever again _that_ hard I'm going to fuck you!"

That's it! I want to belong to this man! Seriously... and just to show him that, because I can't voice it, I bite his neck again scrapping my teeth over it afterwards...

"Ahh... damn Itachi..." he murmurs and spanks me hard making me moan out against his neck...his hands stays on my ass and he kneads and strokes it just the right way.

He curses violently when we are finally at his room door... he curses because he's trying to unlock it and fails, probably his hands are shaking I don't know my face is in his neck and I'm tempted to smile about his cursing... Hidan is so... just so...

"Fucking stupid shit ass locker...always gets fucking caught...Jashin save me I'm gonna curse this stupid place in the ground!"

I smile on his neck... that's Hidan for you... the awfully sexy demon god follower... I scrap my teeth against his neck and feel him shiver then I hear a click and he opens the door with me still wrapped around him he closes the door once were inside and locks them...

And I yelp weirdly... I didn't know I'm able to let out such a sound...when he pushes me against the nearest wall he crushes his lips on mine... I accept the rough kiss only too happy and definitely too aroused... let's hope I'm not gonna cum in my pants... that too would be rather lame...

His tongue explores my mouth fully and now that my weight is more or less against the wall with my legs still around him he roams his hands on my body he gives special attention to my ass which I think is natural because he's about to fuck that ass... I hope... and special attention to my sides and chest and... And actually it feels like all of me is getting special attention... his hands end up in my hair he pulls my hair tie out somewhat carefully... it surprises me but I'm grateful... my hair is sensitive... his fingers entangle in my hair and he growls in the kiss fisting them...not pulling... I suppose he likes my hair... his kiss deepens and his tongue thrusts into my mouth roughly he's probably trying to show me what he's about to do with my ass... I hope... I'm well aware that sounds are escaping my throat but there's nothing I can do about it... Hidan just feels too good...

We part from the kiss and now I can clearly see Hidan is wanting this almost the same way I am... his eyes shiny his lips parted as he takes unsteady breaths his pale cheeks flushed... he keeps his face close to mine and watches my lips I feel his hands move in my hair almost gently...

"So soft..." he murmurs and I think it wasn't even meant for me... more like he was stating a fact to himself...then he looks in my eyes and I'm not all that sure I can return his gaze... I mean... I don't know... I don't want him to think I'm a horny whore that would let anyone have their way with me... he wouldn't know I melt for him because it's _him_!

His arms wraps around my middle and he grabs on my ass again he steps away from the wall and after few too speedy heartbeats of mine I'm laying on my back on the bed and Hidan is still between my legs... he feels so good like this... his strong athletic body feels so good... I close my eyes and moan out just because of the feeling of him on top of me... and then his lips are lavishing on my neck again and all I can do is tilt my head for him and grab on his back, he bites me gently and seriously even though I'm very excited I am surprised about Hidan's gentleness...

"Don't get this the wrong way Itachi..." he's actually growling the words on my neck. "I'm not gonna _fuck_ you..."

Oh god, noooo! Fuck me ...fuck me!

"I'm going to _claim_ you! _Make you mine_!"

I'm shocked about those words... but dear god, how they work on me... I'm dizzy... I feel my hips buck up violently I guess my body wants for him to claim me... and by all means, I do too... maybe I should let him know...? But I can't... I can't voice such things...

"H-Hidan..." I moan out breathlessly and he growls like an animal I guess he likes his name moaned out... that's all good and I know he loves pain and he's probably enjoying his erection hurting him but I'm not, and it is hurting me... or maybe he's not excited at the level I am... that sounds more like it...my hips buck up again and again, I need to feel friction now... but Hidan's lips are still on my neck... "Hidan..." okay so that came out almost as a whine... I think I'm ashamed about myself...

He pulls away from my neck and pushes himself up on his hands on the bed and he simply looks like a sex god... his lips parted and wet and the corners of those lips are curled softly as he smirks faintly but somehow it doesn't make me feel bad... he leans down and brushes his plump lips against mine and once more I'm surprised by the gentleness of his touches..."Are you getting impatient, baby?"

Fuck... yes, thank you for noticing... hurry up and _claim_, damn you!

"Nnn..." that should pass the message... came out so needy and whory... my hands clench on his shoulders and I seriously think I will cum before we get to the good stuff...

He kneels up between my legs and pulls me up in a sitting position then pulls my shirt over my head... and then his violet eyes roam my upper body and I swear I almost feel like covering myself up, I feel my cheeks flare up just because of the intensity of his look... it feels like he's kissing every spot on me with those eyes.

His strong hand on my chest, he pushes me back on the bed and hovers over me his tongue flicks over my nipple teasingly and my back arches up to his mouth and he sucks the nipple in his mouth playing his teeth over it and it simply makes me crazy I hear myself moan out rather loudly and I bit my lower lip and try to breathe somewhat normally... at that I fail...

"H-Hidan... stop t-teasing..." I got it out... I just hope he's gonna fulfil my plea... even though I didn't say please I sure sounded like begging...

His face disappears in my neck biting on it and licking. "Ah but Itachi baby, you've been teasing me all this time... eating your damn sweets and sucking on your fingers afterwards right before my eyes... can you even imagine how badly I wanted to have you all this time..." he grinds our groins together and I moan loudly because of that and because of his words.

So he wanted me too... yeah, I'm about to cum in my pants... let's hope he won't find it hilarious...

"H-Hidan!" I whine at him because seriously I don't want to come in my pants... I bet he wants me to beg.

And yes he's chuckling but his voice is soft."Okay, okay baby, I guess it's hurting you..." he murmurs and pushes himself up between my legs again I moan loudly when he pulls my pants off and the air hits my oh so needy erection... I hear him growl loudly as he discards my pats randomly. I take my courage and look at him and of course he's looking right at my cock... his eyes slide over my hips and my upper legs, stomach... his eyes slide over everything and for the first time ever I feel so naked... I squirm under his gaze and he apparently noticed my discomfort.

He leans down over me pressing his lips on mine and I moan the loudest yet as his fingers wrap around my naked cock. I break the kiss because my head tosses back and my back arches and I keep moaning because his hand keeps stroking me... I'm close I don't think he realises how close I am...

"Mmm Itachi, you're beautiful...don't hold back... it's gonna be a long night..."

Hearing that I can only gasp... so maybe he realizes how close I am and I really think he does, because I really shouted when he leaned down between my legs and his hot tongue licked the very tip of my cock... it shocked me... I never thought he would... you know...

Oh god..."Ahhh...nnn!" I moan loudly as he takes the head of my cock in his mouth and sucks gently... I can't think straight so I fist his hair and pull him away.

"D-don't... I'm about to...c-cum..." I manage to choke out and really it's great what he's doing but I don't want him to hit me afterwards because I cum in his mouth.

But he bats my hand away roughly making me yelp.

"Yes babe, I'm expecting that!" he says and... engulfs me fully... I arch off the bed and seriously there's stars dancing behind my eyelids... after his words... I realise what he wants... and I know I'm not gonna last even for a minute... his mouth feels perfect and he's sucking just the right way not too much not...ahh... fuck... now he's humming on my dick and I... I... I

"H-Hidan...ahh...Hidan!" flashes of white and nothing more... the pleasure is too intense and I have no choice but to let it go... I can feel my back arch off the bed completely I can hear my own loud moans I can hear Hidan growling and then swallowing... oh, god... he actually swallowed... and then my back falls back on the bed and I gasp for air like a fish thrown on the shore... I can still hear myself moan softly in the back of my throat... that was absolutely amazing...

I moan louder as I feel that his mouth is still on my cock... I push myself up weakly on my elbows and look down... he's licking me and god his tongue makes sure it licks up every drop... I'm crazed... I can clearly feel the waves of pleasure wash over me and it seems I simply can't stop moaning at his ministrations... I bite my lower lip hard to stop the moans as he gives a final lick all around my tip...

"H-Hidan..." of course I can't finish what I want to say... I just bit on my lower lip again and hope he understands that I'm awfully pleasured pleased and shocked a bit, and still needy and that I still want him badly... I really hope he understands that all from that moan of his name.

He crawls back up to my face hovering over me, his thumb brushes my lower lip that I'm still chewing not to ask him to fuck me. He smiles... he doesn't smirk or grin he smiles and maybe... just maybe Itachi Uchiha is melting... and I'm extremely annoyed by the fact that he still has his pants on... I want him naked, now!

"Itachi baby, just so you know... if you open your little pretty mouth and voice your desires... you'll be getting them fulfilled... " with that said he leans down and sucks my lower lip in his mouth biting on it not very gentle and my hips buck up again... I'm so needy again... but however... his words... well, what can I say... he will force me to say it, wont he... I kind of knew it from the very beginning... but maybe... maybe I can get away with it... I tug on his pants urging him to take them off...

He smiles somewhat disappointed... "All right Itachi... if you want to keep this quiet that's what we'll do..." he stands up and I suddenly feel not very good because he seriously looks a bit disappointed. I look with pure hunger as he pulls down his pants... and my eyes go wide... I was right earlier... he's huge... not freakishly huge, mind you... huge enough that I'm sure it will hurt like hell... I seriously doubt that's gonna fit... my ass is nowhere near huge... and that thing is absolutely big! Don't get me wrong though... I'm drooling looking at him... and if not mistaken there's actually drool gathering on the corner of my mouth... I don't care though... I get up from the bed, not looking at his face I get on my knees before him reach out my hands and grab his hips pulling him closer so his proudly standing leaking erection is right before my lips... then I look up at him and I realize how it must look from his point of view... exactly how I want it to look... this man has to understand... he has to understand without me saying it, that I want him so very much...

His eyes half lidded as he looks down at me and his breathing quickens visibly but he doesn't move...

I look away from his eyes sure I passed the silent message I lick his tip collecting the pre-come on my tongue and then roll the tongue in my mouth and that just opens the gates of my drooling and I moan out... the man is perfect and I just wish I could already quit being so shy and tell him that... I take the tip in my mouth realizing that I won't even be able to sheath him in my mouth fully... I get a loud groan from Hidan as I start to suck on the head gently taking him deeper slowly... his hands fist my hair ever so gently and I'm starting to think that Hidan might not be so brutal and sadistic when it comes to bed... and I really think that's a good thing because if he would go brutally on me with his size I really couldn't walk ever again... he's in my mouth half way and I take him deeper still and then that's that... my mouth is full, to compensate it I start to bob my head and my fingers massage the length that I can't take in my mouth...

"Ahh Itachi...mmm... good..." he's moaning for me and it makes me feel ever so good and I speed up sucking a bit rougher his hips bucks and it takes all I'm worth to not gag on him my hand instantly lands on his hip to keep him in place and I think he actually murmured an apology... it's not like it was his fault... it was mine for not holding him down... but the fact remains... Hidan is not so brutal as he leads everyone to think he is... I kind of feel proud that I'm allowed to see that side of him.

After all he's seeing a side of me that no one else has... Itachi on his knees... sucking a cock... very willingly by the way... just the thought of it makes me moan on his length and his hips buck again, this time I hold him back firmly and I feel his fingers on my scalp massaging, he's moaning and grunting and I can't resist I look up to him just to find him looking down at me with the most pleasured face I had seen on him... and his legs start to shake a bit... I think he likes when I'm looking up at him and taking him as deep as I possibly can, so my eyes stay on him and I suck harder... he moans loudly and pulls me away soon after, my drool and his pre-come still joining me with his cock... and still I look up to him reminding myself a well behaved slave...

He pulls me up by my arms and crushes our lips together. Actually I hoped he will let me finish him and let me taste him fully... he did say that if I voice it I will get it... I really want to... I really, really want to...

"Hidan..." I murmur when we part from the kiss... but the words get stuck in my throat.

"Yes, baby?" he asks and his voice is simply making a jelly out of me... his strong hands are on my back and I think he's supporting more than half of my weight... I'm not meeting his eyes... yeah, I am a bit ashamed... probably shy... I think he realizes that by my crimson cheeks... they must be crimson because I can feel them heat up the room.

"L-let me... f-finish..." stuttering doesn't make me sexy and I realize that... but that's something he will have to deal with.

His answer is simple, he growls loudly and pushes on my shoulders pushing me down on my knees, which I accept with lust, as soon as my knees are on the rough carpet I take him back in my mouth and start to moan on him straight away as I suck him not very gently, he gasps for air and groans and moans and growls as I keep bobbing my head both of my hands on his hips firmly because he starts to buck them roughly when I start to suck him roughly.

"Ahh... Jashin... nhhh... Itachi... "He's moaning and I think I'm doing a good job if he calls upon his demon god Jashin... it's the same as I would say... oh god... I roughen up the pace as best I can and take him deep in me swallowing on his length which isn't very easy by the way...

"Ahh! Itachi...fuck..." he almost shouted... I love the reactions I'm getting from him... so I swallow again and I feel his hands jerk on my head so I swallow again.

"Itachi!" and after that shout all I can do is swallow again because his seed fills my mouth I pull back keeping the head in my mouth so I could taste him better I suck him until I'm sure there won't be any more... I would like more though... and when he's finished and his fingers draw circles on my scalp which I think is absolutely amazing that he does it... I lick him clean not because he did it to me but because I want it... I look up to him and yet again he is looking back at me... when he's clean he pulls me up again and that's a good thing because I couldn't push myself up... he pushes me down on the bed and extracts a tube from his drawers and I moan realising that it must be lube and that its gonna happen soon... and I moan again because I'm simply glad that I'll get a wet fuck... without lube it could be troublesome... for both of us...

He gets back on the bed and pushes my legs to the sides getting between them where I think he damn well belongs, he's kneeling up between my legs and I'm anticipating while I watch him unscrew the lube which is a new tube and he curses violently tearing the protective plastic away it makes me smile... a tiny smile... not sure anyone has seen that smile lately... well, he's not looking at me so he won't either... too late. When he squirted the lube on his palm he looks at me and I erase the nearly affectionate smile and his eyes narrow as soon as I do...then he smiles.

"You just don't know how to let it go, Itachi babe!" he murmurs and I know what he means and I know he's right... his smile broadens as he looks straight in my eyes and leans down brushing his lips against mine. "I'll make you to let it go baby..."

I gasp sharply feeling his slick fingers brush over my entrance and then I moan at the back of my throat as he massages them in circles... I'm aware it's gonna hurt... but I want the man, and I'll deal with the pain... I close my eyes and try to relax.

He pushes the finger inside and I feel my jaw clench and my eyebrows furrow and I hear Hidan growl lowly... it doesn't really hurt...yet.

"Relax Itachi..." he murmurs... how sweet... I'm aware I need to relax and I'm trying to I feel my breathing quicken up and my cheeks are burning yet again because no matter how I want it, it's still a bit... embarrassing to have someone's fingers up your ass. 'fingers' because he just pushed the second inside of me and now he's wriggling them and I can hear myself hissing because yes, it hurts a bit... or more like burns... nothing I couldn't handle.

"You okay baby?" he murmurs and then leans down sucking right on my soft spot on the neck which makes me relax. My hands are on those perfect broad shoulders and I can't help but pull him closer. "Its fine..." I actually surprised myself by answering, he hums on my soft spot appreciatively. But when I think about it why should I keep quiet... I know that's what I am... but screw it! Screw me... I can feel his fingers start to move deeper in me stretching me out and no, it's not very pleasant... but it doesn't hurt... he is actually being gentle... fuck me sideways he is being _gentle_! The realization hits me like a brick wall. My nails dig in his shoulders as he is adding the third finger and I hear him moan softly... whether he moans because of my nails in his skin whether for the fact that I'm tight and he's getting impatient I don't know.

"So tight..." now I know...

I'm a fool... seriously... I'm an absolute looser... you see I just wondered why he moaned... and I didn't know... and then he said it... and now I know... and it makes me feel good... but I'm quiet as a damn corpse... I'm not giving him the pleasure of knowing...

My musings were interrupted as I arch off the bed meeting his chest and before I could stop myself I let out a shocked and surprised moan... and that moan definitely was the loudest so far... his fingers found my sweet spot and made me see stars. So good... so good... so fucking good..."So good...ahhh!" I said it aloud didn't I? And before I can think more of it he brushes his fingers over the spot again and I can hear him moan out as I arch off the bed again. "Hidan! Ahh..." he keeps that up and I'm gonna turn into a loudly screaming Itachi...

"Beautiful reaction Itachi..." he murmurs as his fingers push deeper and faster and I think he avoided my sweet spot on purpose this time... I open my eyes and without thinking I press my parted lips on his wanting to feel more of him... he pushes his tongue in my mouth and he pushes his fingers deep in me at the same time making me moan loudly in the kiss even though he avoided my sweet spot again... that must be the sadistic side of him... the thought almost makes me chuckle... and chuckling is not something I usually do... I know now... this man will make me beg for him... I know for _sure now..._ I don't mind to beg for this man...

I growl loudly and try to break from the kiss when he adds the fourth finger... and I'm still squirming and trying to get my mouth away from his to scream out probably, but his hand is on the back of my neck and he's not letting me move... I realise he's trying to prepare me for himself... but that doesn't change the fact that it fucking hurts... he's moving slowly and keeps me down with his weight when I just can't stop squirming under him... it gets better soon and I start to feel the pleasure and maybe I'm suffocating as well... Hidan feeling me stop squirming under him parts from the kiss and I feel his fingers drawing little circles on the back of my head... I'm gasping for air and Hidan erases all the uncomfortable feelings by brushing his fingers on my sweet spot again making me arch off the bed and moan out loudly... I think I'm prepared well enough I want him, _now_... should I say it? I can't fucking wait! Yes, I'm saying it... I open my mouth and he brushes his fingers on the spot again harder this time. "Aaah... Hidan... nghhh..." that got out because my mouth was already parted and I don't care, my ass automatically pushed back to get him deeper in me and I hear him growl pleasurably... _I officially don't care anymore_... this is too good to spoil it with shyness or any other bullshit that keeps us from enjoying things that are meant to be enjoyed.

My hands move to his chest and I'm stroking them with hungry eyes and then I look at him."Hidan... I want you... I want you!" I say and I see his eyes shine up and he moans out and his fingers pushes in me roughly hitting the very same blessed spot in me making me nearly scream his name and my ass now keeps bucking on his fingers because it simply feels too damn good to even _try_ to resist!

"Hidan... please..." there I go... I knew this will happen... "Please... fuck me!" now it's out...

His fingers are pulled out of me and I feel so miserably empty I growl at him bucking my hips up violently. His weight shifts and I watch him kneel up and I see him shaking slightly as he takes the lube and spreads it over his thick length...

When that is done he leans back down his hands stroke my sides and I purr, which I had never done before I swear! His hand moves between us and I can feel his cock head rubbing against my well prepared hole I moan out and pull on his shoulders to get him closer still, my legs wrap around his hips and I try to pull him into me which he is not letting me to do...

"Itachi, baby it will hurt..."

God, I know! Don't care!

"I want you!" and then Hidan's face is so close I feel his breath on me and I feel his cock start to push in me, my fingernails are drawing blood on Hidan's shoulders I'm sure and my jaw is clenched and I'm growling in pain as his cock head pushes in me, he grabs on my hips firmly and pushes hard and I whimper... because god damn it... he's splitting me in half... I've been through a lot of pain... but not quite like this... I refuse to let my painful scream out and bite my lip hard... he's not all the way in...I'm already nearly dead... he pushed again... hard... and then I think I screamed... only a little... this is not fucking pleasurable in any fucking way I'm squirming on the bed under him and I think I've lost it completely because I can feel him pressing me down on the bed hard not letting me move an inch, which is good... I calm down and stop clawing at his shoulders. I dare to open my eyes and I'm rather surprised to find him looking at my face and he's grimacing...

"I'm sorry Itachi..." he murmurs very quietly and leans down licking away the tears that I didn't realize got out...

We both are breathing heavily and I forcibly try to relax because by all that is holy I still want this man... "S-so damn big..." I choke out nearly making myself chuckle...

I feel Hidan grin against my neck where he's kissing and sucking right now... "You'll be loving that fact in few minutes baby..." he murmurs playfully and yes, I know he's right and I already feel myself relax... and after few long moments in which the sex god is kissing my neck and sucking on the soft spot I feel myself relaxed enough... this is the time I open my mouth..."Want to start _claiming_?" I'm proud with myself because I actually said it... which kind of admits that I want to be claimed... and yes I do... I hear him chuckle lightly and then he pushes up himself and looks at my terribly flushed face... you try to say something like that without blushing, because I sure can't!

"Been dying to do that Itachi!" he says and supporting himself on the bed with one and with the other hand he holds my hip as he pulls himself out and I wince a bit as he pushes back... I didn't fail to notice that he is careful and slow... which makes me think that maybe he is... feeling quite the same way for me as I feel for him... I won't get my hopes up though... maybe he is just a perfect lover...

It doesn't take long that I start to feel damn good... I can feel my mouth part... I can feel my back arch slightly... I can feel him sliding in and out and that friction is just too good to keep quiet. "Hidan... nnh..." I moan out and he leans down pressing our lips together and I suck on his lower lip like a leech pulling him deeper with my legs trying to make him speed up but he doesn't let me...

"H-Hidan... nhhh... faster..." I moan out when he pulls back from the kiss and he instantly speeds up his moves and I instantly start to moan louder... so good... so good..."Good... ahhh... damn...so good..." my legs move higher pressing against his sides to give him better angle.

"Mhh yes, Itachi... perfect..." Hidan is growling and I can tell it's from pure pleasure... it makes me smile... my eyes are closed and my mouth parted and I feel the smile creep up to me... maybe it's silly to smile now... but that doesn't matter because this just feels amazing... this man feels amazing and he simply knows how to be around and inside of me... I open my eyes in slits and even though I'm not smiling anymore I can pretty damn well feel that my face is dazed... and that's how I feel... absolutely dazed about the fact how good it makes me feel. My hips buck up to meet his thrusts and I watch him as he takes me... "Hidan..." I breathe out to make him open his own violet eyes and he does he looks back at me breathing heavily. "Harder... please... fuck me hard!" Itachi has lost the shame! Fuck shame and fuck me... fuck me...

He doesn't say anything... he smiles a tiny smile and kneels up on the bed grabbing my hips in a steel grip, his strong hands lift my ass up from the bed and the next thing I know is the stars dancing before my eyes... my back arches violently as he hits my sweet spot head on with force...

"Hidan! Yes...more...ahhh!" and I'm pretty sure that was the loudest moan in my life...and now I can't stop the loud moans... I'm moaning nonstop, he's growling now and his body is shaking and I can see sweat slide down his temple and all that masculine chest is shining with a thin layer of sweat it makes me want to lick it... but that wish is forgotten as he starts to slam into me hard and my god, he's hitting the right thing with each hard shove and I'm losing it... I don't close my eyes but they are unfocussed now and the blush is burning my cheeks and I can feel I'm drooling like a bitch when he pounds in hard and fast, so deep...

"Mmm Itachi... beautiful..." I hear him say and then I feel his hot tongue licking at the corner of my lip... he's licking up the drool...my hips are jerking up to meet each of his move and it pays off it makes me moan even louder the pleasure is intense and I know I'm not gonna last... no way I can last..

He slams in particularly hard and then keeps me on his dick by my hips and I can only wriggle my ass on that big cock to get more of it... and if I'm not mistaken... "Hidan! Ahhh !"... No, I'm not mistaken... I actually kind of screamed... not loudly mind you... scream of pleasure... not a scream to hurt his eardrums... and he does it again ...slams in hard and keeps me on his cock... I can tell he likes the way I'm wriggling on him... well, I do too... I like everything.

"More Hidan... please... that's so good!" he obeys instantly and starts to bang me real good... so good that I can't even form words... only moan and the same moaning sounds funny because his shoves are so rough that my voice is shaking, but that's okay because I don't think he can hear me... he's growling loudly and grunting and looking straight at me as if he would be drinking up each second of me under him... and I'm drooling again... so close to my peak that I can taste it!

"H-Hidan... I'm... ahhh... I'm gonna..." I can't say it... and this time it's not because I'm shy or because I'm Itachi... but simply because the pleasure is too great for me to think or to talk...

He moves my legs up on his shoulders and leans down supporting himself on the bed with his hands under my underarms and then I realize that, that before wasn't hard or rough... _now_ he's going _rough_... and now I'm gone... my eyes roll in the back of my head, my back arches and I moan loudly and lowly... I can feel drool sliding down my cheek and I simply don't care...my hands fist the sheets and my body is simply overloaded with pleasure...in the corners of my clouded mind I realise that before this... I didn't know the real meaning of pleasure... I can feel his hands on my arms holding me down on the bed as he keeps pounding in like an animal hitting all the right spots in me with each hard shove of that big cock... I can hear he's moaning loudly himself now... I'm going to cum without him touching my cock... it's too good... I have never felt something like this..."Hidan... ahh... Hidan..."

He releases my legs and I wrap them around his hips pulling him into me whenever he slams his hips down... his lips crushes on mine with force and I moan in the kiss and around the kiss and I don't know anymore because I can't think of what and why I'm doing... when I feel his hand wrap around my cock... Stars...

"Hidan! Ahhh...Hidan!" I know I screamed and I know this is the strongest climax I have ever had. My body is convulsing and jerking under him as I release my load between us and on his hand.

Hidan's hips keep jerking forward roughly when my body goes limp. "Itachi..." Hidan shouts and I feel his seed hit my sweet spot. "Now you're _mine_!" he growls out and I can only open my mouth in a silent scream as my body convulses and I come again... this shocks me and has never happened with me... I whimper as my body jerks and then it just comes out. "I'm yours..."

He groans loudly and in a way pleased and his weight crushes on me Hidan's face in my neck... I can feel my heart against my ribs and I can feel his heart against my chest... the room is filled with our harsh breathing and my soft moans...

This... will never be forgotten...

When our breathing becomes a bit more steady he pushes himself up on trembling arms and I wrap my arms around his neck... if he tries to leave I'm not gonna let him... simple as that... his lips brushes against mine."And I'm yours Itachi..." hearing that I did the only rational thing I could, I pulled him in a full blown kiss.

While in the kiss he rolls around so I'm on top of him now... maybe he didn't feel it but I smile in the kiss because... well, because I'm kind of happy... I pull back from the kiss watching him closely... he smiles... I can tell it's a true smile and yes, I'm smiling back... pretty much the same way...

"Now when that's clear..." his face blossoms in a wide grin."Want to start moving, babe?"

My eyes go wide."You're kidding me..." I can feel he's not, he's hardening while still in me, he pushes his hips up and I moan softly. "You're a beast Hidan..." I murmur as I sit up on his hips. He's looking up to me with half lidded eyes and I bet he loves what he sees...

"Mmm Itachi... my mind is flooding with images how you're riding me and arching your back in pleasure and wriggling your little pretty ass on my dick... and... and... start moving and make it real!"

I smile as I pull myself up and sit back down on him wriggling my little pretty ass just a little bit..."Really? How about you bend me over on all fours and spank me hard while you reclaim what's yours?"

Hidan's jaw drops and then he's sitting up and the next thing I know I'm facing the sheets on all fours...

You see...?

It's better to voice it... trust me_... I know!_


End file.
